criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dallas Henry
Dallas Henry is a pathologist working for the Pacificburgh Police Department. Profile Dallas Henry sports spiky dark brown hair and wears a purple shirt underneath his lab coat. Dallas is known to be smart, but is flirty around girls, and proud of his achievements. Notable Events of Criminal Case Meeting Dallas Michael and the player found blood on victim's locker. They sent it to Dallas to analyse it, who gave them a killer's attribute: that they were diabetic. Incident with the Creature of the Lake Dallas visited the lake, only to be attacked by the creature of the lake. It was discovered that James Savage was the creature who did this to protect the nature as tourists came and littered the place. He was arrested for assaulting a police officer but Dallas decided to let him go after the killer was arrested. Later, Dallas wanted to help James, so h went to talk to him with the player. He said that he lost his husky's photo at the lake, who was his best friend. The team recovered his husky's picture. James told the team that a person with a weird R tatto stole it from him. Analyses As the Biologist of the Police Department, Dallas has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary biological analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Dallas performs throughout the course of the game: Case 1: The Golden Murder * Blood (3:00:00) * Blood Sample (9:00:00) Case 2: Money Grows on Trees * Blood (3:00:00) * Sword (12:00:00) * Sample of Blood (9:00:00) Case 3: Sins of Our Fathers * Sweat (12:00:00) * Blood (9:00:00) Case 4: Lights, Camera, Murder! * Brown Substance (3:00:00) * Dandruff (6:00:00) Case #5: Hooked Up on Death * Red Paste (6:00:00) * Syringe (15:00:00) * Meat Sample (9:00:00) Case #6: Hiss Slayed * Wet Bandanna (6:00:00) * Glasses (9:00:00) Case #7: Evil Knows no Boundaries * DNA (9:00:00) * Saliva (6:00:00) Case #8: Death Meth * Skin Cells (4:00:00) * Food Sample (11:00:00) Case #9: Pages of History * DNA (14:00:00) Case #10: Fish Out the Killer * Sweat (5:00:00) * Nail (9:00:00) Case #11: History Repeats Itself * Blood (3:00:00) * Bloody Knife (9:00:00) Case #12: Deadly Artifacts * Skin (12:00:00) * Skin Cells (15:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Dallas to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Pacificburgh case) and provide hint bonuses. He is Skin Cells (4:00:00)available as a 4-hint partner. (Note that this feature is only available on the mobile version of the game.) Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the Biologist of the Police Department, Dallas appears in every single case of the Pacificburgh to date. Navigation Category:AlexClayton's Characters